First Day At School
by Stormyskies89
Summary: It's Alan's first day at school and he doesn't want to let go of Ava's hand. 4/24 Avalon Tracy. This is shorter than the others may be edited at a later date.


**Title:** First Day Of School

 **Summary:** It's Alan's first day at school and he doesn't want to let go of Ava's hand. 4/24

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds in any way or capacity, anything recognizable belongs to the rightful owners.

 **A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

 _ **AGES:**_ _Scott - 15; John - 13; Virgil and Ava - 11; Gordon - 8; Alan - 6_

* * *

"Are you ready, Al?" Virgil asked, he held tight to his brother's hand as he and Ava led Alan into his school.

"Do I have to go?" Alan asked. Ava and Virgil stopped so they could talk to him easier, Ava crouched down to Alan's level. He didn't understand why he couldn't do school like Scotty and Johnny did. By correspondence.

"You're gonna love it, Buttercup. School isn't scary, it's really fun. You're gonna make so many friends! We did." Ava said, adjusting the straps on his backpack.

"You two are twins though, you always had at least one friend!" Alan wailed. She sighed and looked him dead in the eye as she spoke. Ava knew that – yes Alan had a point – Virgil was her 'build-in Best Friend' but they also had other friends as well and he made them easily. Grandma had said it was their 'old fashioned country kid charm'. But Virgil and Ava knew it was because they were out-going and bubbly.

"Look, Buttercup – you are going to love it. Ok? No fear, right? Never give up, never surrender." She said, he smiled and he bumped fists with her. Something they'd seen Scott do with John from time to time. Virgil just rolled his eyes at them and gave Alan another grin when his brother turned his adoring blue eyes to him.

"Will you come get me at the end of the day?" Alan asked.

"You bet. We'll be here." Virgil said, taking his brother's hand again, they had to lead him to his classroom and introduce him to his teacher. Their father would have done it, but the Tracy children were used to doing this by themselves – their father was a busy man.

"Miss Carter?" The pretty blonde teacher that had taught Gordon just two years earlier smiled at the twins that stood at the door holding the hands of a small blonde child.

"Well, hello. I remember you two. Virgil and Ava right?" They nodded, "and who is this?"

"This is Alan. Our youngest brother and he's starting school this year." Virgil said.

"I thought I saw the name Tracy on my roll this year. How many more of you are there?" Miss Carter asked.

"Just Alan. He's the baby." Ava said.

"Your parents don't want anymore?" She asked.

"Well no. And our mom died when Alan was 3. And really, why mess with perfection?" Ava said flicking some of her long hair over her shoulder, always the performer, even Virgil struck a pose. Miss Carter laughed.

"Of course. Well, Alan – welcome. If you feel upset at all, let me know and I'll go and fetch Ava or Virgil ok? You just let me know." Alan nodded and with a last word from his siblings they went to leave him with his classmates. But Alan didn't let go of Ava's hand.

"Al? I have to go. You'll be fine." She told him. Alan shook his head. He didn't want her to go.

"Alan…listen. Miss Carter said that if you felt upset, homesick or just need to talk to us, tell her and she'll come get us ok?" Ava said, Alan nodded slowly, "you'll be fine. Look, they have cars just like yours." Ava pointed able to free her hand and divert Alan's attention long enough for her and Virgil to escape. Though Ava hated doing that to Alan she had to get to class.

* * *

As the bell for the end of the day rang, the children filed out of their classrooms but Alan remained in his seat.

"Alan?" Miss Carter asked, "Aren't you going?"

"Virgil and Ava said they'd be here to get me." He replied.

"Oh well, I'm sure they'll be here soon." She said. Alan slowly got up and got his bag stuffing his lunchbox back into it and standing outside the classroom. He waited for a long time – for a 6–year–old – when suddenly a voice met his ears.

"Alan!" He looked up and saw Ava and Virgil running over to him. He didn't smile at them. They had their bags over their shoulders and Virgil's tie was loose.

"Alan, we're so sorry. We had to stay back and help out teacher." Virgil said.

"You forgot me." He accused quietly.

"No, Allie. We didn't forget you. We just didn't realize we'd be so long." Ava said, hoisting Alan's bag up on her shoulder.

"Where's John and Gordy?" Alan asked.

"Waiting at the gate for us and Scott." Virgil said. The trio made their way to the gate and saw that Scott had beaten them. He grinned when he saw them on their way and waved at Alan.

"Hey there, Sprout! How was your first day?" Scott asked, enthusiastically. Alan just shrugged and let Scott take his hand. Ava and Virgil shared a look. Miss Carter had to drag Virgil from class twice that day – after recess and after lunch, to help calm Alan down.

* * *

"Al? Can I come in please?" Ava asked as she knocked on her brother's door that night before he was to be tucked in. Alan opened his door quietly. Scott and John had led them to where a car was waiting to take them to a private airstrip and fly them home. Alan was quiet the whole trip and Ava felt really bad about it. But they had to stay back and help the teacher clean up. It was a rule in their class. They hadn't meant to make Alan think they'd forgotten him.

"Al, we never meant to make you think we'd forgotten you. How could we? You are our little man! We could never forget you. I'm so sorry." Ava said.

"It ok. Virgil's told me." He said. Ava gathered Alan into her arms and hugged him tightly, "I was just a little scared. School isn't like my dreams were. I thought it was gonna be fun and games. But it's scary. My dreams don't scare me." Alan said.

"They're not big enough then." Ava pointed out.

"Huh?" Alan scrunched up his nose.

"Allie, if your dreams don't scare you, they aren't big enough." Ava said. A knock at the door made them both look up. Virgil stood there, he wore a smirk – a trick he'd picked up from Scott – he looked as though he'd just finished playing the piano – in his hand was sheet music. He tilted his head to one side and then stepped into the room.

"Hey there. She's right Allie. You wanna be big? You gotta dream big. My dreams terrify me! And I'm sure Scott and John their dreams terrify them too." Virgil said, "But you've made it your first day. Congratulations."

"But Virg, Scotty and Johnny they're almost all growed up! Nothing scares them!" The boy protested.

"Even grownups are scared of something Al." Ava said she gathered Alan close in her arms again and kissed his cheeks. So the first day of school was over and now Alan had to make it through the year. But with Ava and Virgil just down the hall he got used to it pretty easily. At least now he knew that he could dream big and get scared – because then he'd know his dreams were big enough. Because Ava and Virgil had said so, that meant it was true right?


End file.
